


После имени — многоточие

by Melloou



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drama, Emotional Hurt, F/M, M/M, Partner Betrayal
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 11:04:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13546050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melloou/pseuds/Melloou
Summary: а после измены — развод.





	После имени — многоточие

Выводя после имени многоточие, думать уже нельзя. Ревновать или злиться беспочвенно — вы даже уже не друзья. И в глаза не посмотрят больше, не коснутся чужой руки: как запреты становятся строже, так себя никогда не щади.

Договоры, анализы, описи — в Excel недобитый отчёт, — за фамилией ставятся прочерки «не женат, уже год разведён». А былое наружу лезет, сквозь кожу и всё твоё существо. Кто раньше был бесполезен, сейчас — нужнее всего. И короткий роман на пляже, и поцелуй в висок, — и история точно ляжет, как фундамент плохого кино.

Сплетение тел, единение душ — хороший жених и изменник-муж. Одному — три недели свободы, а другому — смертельный грех. Всем красивым и благородным от счастливых пришёл «привет». И да здравствуют разные боги: будь их три, или даже шесть, он возложит любимому в ноги свою верность и свою честь.

Тот, кто клятву свою нарушил, не жалеет о том совсем. Тот, кто с разумом ещё дружен, знает про уши у стен. Никаких пожеланий утром, никакого ему тепла, — будь хороший жених, не изменником-мужем, — береги чувства той, что тебя берегла.


End file.
